The Cutie Marks Of Cutie Mark Crusaders
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: It been so long since our Cutie Mark Crusaders have grown up a bit and finally got their cutie marks find out how each Cutie Mark Crusaders got her cutie marks? But will they're friendship stay together if they learn the're cutie marks take them to different places around Enquestia. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, got a new one for you guys a lighter one featuring our Cutie Mark Crusaders this is my own version how Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo got their cutie marks as I notice throughout the series each filly didn't notice their skills where I have so here we go I hope you like it. Again please remember I do suffer even though I am adult from dyslexia. Review as you enjoy my story and many others.**

The summer holidays were over and Sweetie Belle was coming home into Pony Ville by train and she was happy to come home at last. She had missed her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo as she had a big surprise for them, but first she was going to tell her big sister Rarity first who was waiting for her at the train station with her parents.

"Rarity, mum, dad I missed you so much." Sweetie Belle said coming off the train after it stopped. "Thank you so much for sending me to music camp for the summer."

"Well, I see you went there with your bag and bought back a lovely new mane style." Rarity said noticing something different about Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle smiled at her sister she have to admit her mane had change it was more curly and had grown much longer., but that wasn't all she had got something to show her sister and parents once they were home. She used her tail to hid flank from sight as she got out a white violin with pink and purple around the edges, and strings with her unicorn magic. Sweetie Belle began to play lovely music followed by lovely voice to match.

**_I went away from home_**

**_At first I felt gloom_**

**_Because my friends were gone_**

**_But it made me strong_**

**_I found out my destiny_**

**_Something I neglected_**

**_But I know I meant to be_**

**_And my heart been affected_**

**_I got I got the music in my heart_**

**_And I don't I don't want to be part_**

**_Now I got my cutie mark_**

**_I fell in love_**

**_Like something from above_**

**_I should've known_**

**_Music was for me_**

**_I shouldn't moan_**

**_For music is my destiny_**

**_I got I got the music in my heart_**

**_And I don't I don't want to be part_**

**_Now I got my cutie mark_**

**_I fell in love_**

**_Like something from above_**

Sweetie Belle stopped the music and shown her family her cutie mark it was a green musical note with a pink heart with green ribbon around the heart. Her family's jaws drop with delight as they took sight of Sweetie Belle's cutie mark all because her parents sent her to music camp over the summer holiday and tomorrow was the first day back to school. Now time for Sweetie Belle needed to find her friends before tomorrow morning.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle how wonderful and I can see I am not the only talented pony in the family as I have now new ideas for my shop." Rarity said happily. "Oh, I must inform Princess Twilight as she can get you into The Galloping Gran Gala they will simply love your musical talent of the violin. I will design and make you a new dress for you Sweetie Belle."

"Ooh, I am simply proud of you Sweetie Belle honey." Said their mother.

"I'll say so proud of our girls we're sure are." Said their father ruffing up Sweetie Belle's mane.

"Thanks mum, dad and Rarity you don't have to go through the trouble into making me a dress." Sweetie Belle said brushing her mane using her magic. "I better find Apple Bloom and Scootaloo I want to show them my cutie mark before school tomorrow."

And with that Sweetie Belle left the dress shop in search of her two friends. It had been so long since she seen them before the summer holidays started. Now she's back in Pony Ville and now has her cutie mark she wonders will her friends still be her friends being she has her cutie mark now or maybe while she was away they got their cutie marks. Only one way to find out was search for her friends.

**How you like it so far again sorry about my grammar everyone, but I do hope you leave a review. Now next chapter Sweetie Belle bumps into Apple Jack selling from wonderful teasing jam, but it wasn't made by Granny Smith.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, got a new one for you guys a lighter one featuring our Cutie Mark Crusaders this is my own version how Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo got their cutie marks as I notice throughout the series each filly didn't notice their skills where I have so here we go I hope you like it. Again please remember I do suffer even though I am adult from dyslexia. Review as you enjoy my story and many others.**

Pony Ville still stayed the same as she left it from the Cake family yummy cake shop. Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake had sure grown like Sweetie Belle had grown. No pony can stay small forever and something that can't be change every pony needs to grow up. Princess Twilight's castle still where it is in the center of Pony Ville made the place more regal ever since she beat Tirek. There was Apple Jack and Granny Smith they were selling something.

"Howdy, miss want to try our new homemade apple jam." Apple Jack said getting some jam onto a spoon.

"Hahaha! Apple Jack it's me Sweetie Belle and yes please I'll like some." Sweetie Belle said smiling.

"Oh, my look at you I didn't recognize you." Apple Jack said stocked. "Well, I'll be you got your cutie mark. Music, huh? Suits you since you loved to sing when you were a little filly. Here you go it's called Summer Apple Jam you will like it."

"Hmm, I sure do. This is really sweet and really good. I bet you made it Granny Smith." Sweetie Belle said enjoying the sweet teasing apple jam.

"Nope I didn't it seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Granny Smith said winking.

"Huh? Apple Jack?" Sweetie Belle question.

"Hahaha! Why don't head to Sweet Apple Acres? I think a pony will be happy to see you again." Apple Jack said with a smile.

Sweetie Belle looked at the two ponies confused wondering what they were talking about? Well, to solve that mystery she had to go to Sweet Apple Acres. Sweetie Belle her way down the path noticing Big Marc maybe he knew what Apple Jack and Granny Smith were talking about. She notices he was pulling a wagon filled with more jars Summer Apple Jam.

"Hi, Big Marc it's me Sweetie Belle is this more Summer Apple Jam?" Sweetie Belle asked politily.

"Yep!" Big Marc said.

"Is Apple Belle at the acres?"

"Yep!"

"In the barn?"

"Nope!"

"The house?"

"Nape!"

"Ah, the apple fields?"

"Yep!"

"Thanks Big Marc, see ya later."

Sweetie Belle started to run towards the apple fields looking for Apple Bloom she kept an ear out for bucking as Sweetie Belle remember Apple Bloom would help with the apple trees when they were ready to be pick she would help buck them off the trees. And there Sweetie Belle saw a pony with deep dark pink mane with a bright pink bow on the tail wearing a brown cow-mare hat bucking a apple tree with sweet red looking apples. Could she be?

"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle called out.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom said bucking the apples into the barrels below the tree. "Sweetie Belle you're back how was music camp?"

"You tell me?" Sweetie Belle showed her cutie mark.

"Wow! You got your cutie mark and look."

"You mean those jars of that sweet teasing Summer Apple Jams you made them."

"Sure did." Apple Bloom started to explain. "It happen when I notice summer fruits have a much sweeter tease than any other fruits in any other seasons so one day I picked a couple of apples and turn them into jam they teases so naturally sweet I started to make more and sold some in Pony Ville and then it happen my cutie mark."

"An apple jam jar suits you. Need any help?"

"If I'm ever going to get these summer apples picked made into jam before school tomorrow so sure love the help."

The two fillies took two barrels each between them and started to head towards the farm to make Summer Apple Jam. Sweetie Belle did ask on the way how Apple Bloom could tell if the apples were right to be jam? Apple Bloom answered the questions as she made the jam. Smell and how red pink the apples were? The more pink the better.

"These jars I'll be bringing to school." Apple Bloom said cutting the apples up taking off their skins. "Big Marc dropping off some jams to Princess Twilight's castle and some to the mayor. The rest are going to Apple Jack and Granny Smith to sell."

"Wow! Is this right?" Sweetie Belle said helping with the apple pilling.

"That's fine now we squeeze out the juice and turn that into juice and cider. We only need the flesh mainly."

"I still can't believe this school year will be our last."

"I know but I can't wait to see Scootaloo and the others."

"Speaking of which where is Scootaloo?"

Apple Bloom put the copped up apple pieces into the pot over the fire and at that moment there was a loud noise from outside in the barn. Both ponies left the kitchen in a rush to see what was going on. The barn animals were running around scared as something or somepony crashed into the barn, but the question was who was it?

**How you like it so far again sorry about my grammar everyone, but I do hope you leave a review. Now next chapter Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom find out who crashed into the barn it's more than one pony, but who are they? Are they dare ponies or are they Pegasus ponies?**


End file.
